


jared. jensen. forever.

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 proposals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jared. jensen. forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** This is for a few requests (in the fic) but also for me. I wanted to prove to myself I could do it. And I did! DONE, SON. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 30!

Wendy: _pretend boyfriends_

Jared just didn’t want to show up to his ex-boyfriend’s wedding without a date – that’s what had resulted in him begging Jensen, best friend for life, to act like his boyfriend.

Somehow, wires got crossed with said best friend, who is legit kneeling on the ground in the middle of the reception on the dance floor with imploring eyes.

All eyes are on them and the crowd is absolutely quiet, a hush falling over them as they wait for an answer from Jared.

“You want me to what?” Jared asks, not quite sure what is going on.

“Marry me,” Jensen repeats and Jared’s floored, mind spinning in fifteen different directions. He hopes this is another way to show up his jackass ex, but at the same time, a feeling of rightness is curling in his gut. So he just nods and the crowd claps. Stephen looks absolutely murderous, so he guesses he did something right.

“You’re taking this fake boyfriend thing a little too far,” Jared mutters to Jensen as Jared pulls Jensen up and tugs him to a more quiet place.

“Stephen was being a dick,” Jensen says with fervor and Jared isn’t one to argue that point.

“Never thought I’d get a fake marriage proposal from you,” Jared comments once they’ve reached the garden and it’s a hundred times quieter with nobody around them.

“Were you expecting a real one?” Jensen asks and Jared’s not fully capable of answering that honestly without breaking their friendship. It wasn’t like he wanted a proposal from Jensen right now, but that isn’t to say he didn’t want to strike that possibility forever. 

It started out as a favor, but the weekend had spun their whole relationship in a different light as they seemed to just get closer if possible. Innuendos were free flowing, flirting was at an all-time high, and there had been that drunken make out session.

“Maybe not anytime soon,” Jared hedges, not wanting to be the first to admit anything and not wanting to be alone in his feelings either.

“But someday,” Jensen prompts and Jared shrugs in place of voicing any thoughts, feeling completely vulnerable.

“Someday, Jay, I promise,” is the only warning Jared gets before Jensen hauls Jared into a bruising kiss that turns soft and searching. Jared enthusiastically kisses back because he’s more than okay with someday. 

+

Kelleigh

: _one of them is now getting married for the second time and freaking out about it_

“You know, you’re the one that proposed,” Jensen tells Jared as Jared paces across the living room floor. He’s been going back and forth, tugging at his hair and murmuring stupid nonsense like _not good enough_ and _my fault_ and _don’t want to ruin this_. Jared’s a bit of an idiot by saying those dumb things and Jensen needs to set his fiancée straight. 

“It was the heat of the moment! We were in a romantic restaurant, the light hit you perfectly, and my chest hurt to not think about forever with you, and so I just blurted it out,” Jared says frantically, hands waving everywhere as he tries to explain. Jared’s giving him some mixed feelings with all of this.

“So you want to take the proposal back?” Jensen says, trying not to let the hurt enter his voice. He would never hold Jared to anything he didn’t want to, but he had seemed so passionate and ardent in that moment.

“Yes! Wait, no! I don’t know!” Jared cries, falling to the ground – back against the wall as his knees come up and his head dips between them in anguish.

“Listen,” Jensen says, walking over to sit beside his fiancée (boyfriend?) and leaning into his side. “I’ll be frank with you. I want to marry you. Whether today, tomorrow, or in five years, I know that you’re it for me. You were married before, and that’s fine. That was a trial run before you got me. Not everybody gets it right the first time.” Jensen nudges Jared at that and tries to put the affection he feels for the man beside him into his voice. Jared raises his head finally and looks sideways into Jensen’s eyes, resting his head on one knee. He looks impossibly young and Jensen just wants to bundle him up and keep him forever. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, idiot. It just proves that, once again, I’m better.”

Jared rolls his eyes but picks his head up and leans in anyway for a kiss.

“You’d marry me today?” Jared whispers, pulling back.

“Sure, let’s hit up Vegas. Mama might murder me, but those are minor details.”

“Nah, I’d rather you alive. The sex is much better that way,” Jared quips and Jensen wrinkles his nose in distaste. He’s not sure if he’s glad Jared got his humor back.

“Glad you feel that way,” Jensen tells him and Jared grins, getting up and dragging Jensen up with him. 

“Let’s go find out just how good the sex is,” Jared says, pulling Jensen in the direction of the bedroom. 

“You’re a menace,” Jensen tells Jared’s back, but follows him anyway. 

+

Kelleigh

: _One of the J's finds out that the guy he's marrying has a secret identity?_

“I can’t believe you told me this bit of very important information while I was proposing to you!” Jensen yells at Jared, if that’s his real name. 

“I couldn’t believe you were proposing! The name I had given you felt wrong coming from your mouth while proposing!” Jared tries to defend.

“Then why didn’t you tell me before?” Jensen asks. “Did you not think this was where it was going?”

Jared looks away and Jensen instantly feels ice cold. He straightens up from where he’s been leaning against the wall and moves to get his stuff. He knew it was fast, only a couple of months, but he knew that what he felt for Sam, no for Jared, ran deeper than just general affection. Clearly it was only him that felt that way.

“No, dammit, that’s not it. It’s just too soon. I was feeling too many things and I wanted to tell you, but the FBI said I couldn’t! I only had to lie low for a few more weeks and then I could tell you everything. I swear! I made the director, Jeff, promise me.” Jared tugs at Jensen’s arm, willing him to stay put, and Jensen can hear the agony. He stops struggling and looks into Jared’s eyes. They’re still the eyes of the man he loves, no matter what the name.

“Jared?” Jensen says questioningly and the misery radiating from Jared seems to dissipate slowly as he nods. 

“Jared.” He confirms.

“Nice to meet you,” Jensen says, holding out a hand for Jared to shake.

Jared shakes it, but draws Jensen in close to his body. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Jared’s voice has dropped, gone low and sultry and Jensen shivers at the shiver running down his spine. It’s still the man he loves, and next time he proposes, he’ll say the right name. 

+

Dugindeep

: [this gif](https://pbs.twimg.com/tweet_video/CQNIGoZWgAAFmkH.mp4)

The knock comes as a surprise. Nobody is supposed to be over, they’re supposed to let Jensen wallow in misery as the man he loves marries someone else. He asked for one day of mourning. 

Jared is getting married today and instead of being at the wedding as his best man, Jensen is hiding in his house because he’s not sure he could keep quiet at the _speak now or forever hold your peace_ moment. 

Jensen stupidly revealed his feelings at the bachelor party the night before after a few too many drinks and Jared had looked like he had been run over by a train. Jensen could see happiness in his expression, which made him hopeful, but he also saw desperation, and he didn’t want to put Jared in such a position. Easier to just bow out. 

“What, Hoechlin? I told you – leave me the fuck alone!” Jensen yells, opening the door to reveal a finely dressed Jared in a tuxedo and not Tyler, his other best friend.

“Not Hoech,” comes Jared’s hesitant voice – softer than Jensen’s ever hard it.

“Jared? What are you doing here?” He can’t let himself hope, not yet.

“For the past few months or years, I’ve known that I was in love with you but I never thought you felt the same. Then I found someone who could deal with my unrequited love and I thought that would be enough. I’d have you in my life and I’d have someone there for me at home, too. But you finally spoke up and I knew I wanted to smack you, but just not sure which kind of smacking.”

Jensen has to smile at that. His boy’s always got jokes, even at the most terrible of times.

“All day today, your words were running through my mind and I couldn’t put anyone in the position of marrying me when my heart belongs to another and my happiness is within reach. I called off the wedding hours ago, but I needed to find something first. There’s only one person I can truly imagine marrying, anyway.”

He runs a hand down his face, a clue about his nervousness, and picks up a sign that had fallen, holding out a ring box with the other hand. Jensen reads it, alternating between the sign and the ring.

_Jensen will you marry me?_

Jensen can’t believe that his own happiness is within reach too and that he could have had this ages ago but his fear had stopped him. Never again.

“Fuck yes,” he breathes and Jared tugs him in for a frenzied kiss, teeth and tongues battling, before it settles into something softer and gentler. A perfect first kiss. The first of many more. 

+

Kelleigh

_What if one of them knows the other is about to propose, but every time he thinks it's going to happen, something distracts them_

It’s like the world doesn’t want Jared to propose. Jensen has felt like there have been so many perfect moments these past few weeks that have seemed like maybe it would be the right time. But then something or the other goes wrong or they somehow get distracted. Jensen found the ring a few weeks ago in the closet. He was digging in the back for the one tie Jared hated but Jensen loved and his hand ran across a velvet box. 

Jensen pulled it out and opened the box and saw a plain silver band, _jarpad_ engraved on the inside. He knew in that moment exactly what it meant and quickly put the box back, finding the tie right next to it. He left the tie there, not wanting to tip Jared off and just wore another one.

Since that moment though, he’d been waiting on pins and needles for Jared to just propose already. There seemed to be moments like a romantic dinner out, or a night with both of them free, alone and not tired and candles being lit, or waking up early and just relaxing together or any other moment. 

Jensen was almost at the point when he was about to propose instead, but he’s sure Jared will give him a puppy dog look. He got a ring made too, similar to Jared’s, with _jackles_ engraved. It works for them. 

Finally, Jensen’s at breaking point, screw the guilty expression, and of course that’s when it happens.

They’re sitting on the sofa, lounging around after a long day of shooting. Jensen is in the vee of Jared’s legs, Jared’s steady heartbeat a comfortable rhythm against his head. 

He pulls out the ring box for Jared and shifts around so he can look into Jared’s eyes. Jensen opens his mouth to let out a stream of nonsense sappiness when Jared pushes him away and pulls out a similar ring box.

“What?” Jared starts, looking at the velvet in Jensen’s hand. Whoops.

“Umm, you first?” Jensen tries and Jared just huffs, opening the box for Jensen to see the ring that he’s ready to get on his finger already. Jensen reveals the ring he’s holding for Jared to take a look and Jared’s grin intensifies at the similar bands that go well together. Jared shakes his head while laugh and holds out the ring.

“What, no fancy proposal?” Jensen quips and Jared shrugs.

“You, me, forever. I think that’s enough.” 

Jensen pushes the ring on to Jensen’s finger. Jensen holds out the ring for Jared to inspect and Jared guffaws at the engraving before he proffers his own hand for Jensen to slide the ring on. The lean in for a soft sweet kiss and Jensen turns back around, getting comfortable in his original position. 

Jared’s arm comes around his waist and Jensen places his hand on top of Jared’s to tangle their fingers together. The rings let out a quiet _clink_ as they make contact and Jensen can’t stop the mushy smile gracing his face. 

Him. Jared. Forever. Yeah, it’s definitely enough.


End file.
